


Finn's First Assignment

by GayWhiteBoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Horny Teenage Boy Being Horny, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWhiteBoy/pseuds/GayWhiteBoy
Summary: Finn is tasked with protecting a soon-to-be savior, and things go exactly according to plan.Inspired by the fantastic Antagonized Penguin and his seriesSex Demons Hard At Work
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Finn's First Assignment

Finn read through the orders one more time, wings fluttering with excitement. This was his first solo mission, and he wanted to make sure everything would go right. In the week since he’d gotten the assignment, he’d been working tirelessly to plan everything down to the last detail. He had his story memorized, he knew his charge better than his charge knew himself, and he’d been practicing his endearing smile all week. Now, finally, it was time to prove he could handle important missions. 

His authorization to leave Heaven for Earth arrived, and Finn took one last bracing breath before making his way down. Shaking off the disorientation that always followed him when he moved between realms, he walked through the open door into Milton High School.

“Get to class, kid.” A female sounding voice called out.

“Oh, I’m new here, can you direct me to room 46?” Finn replied, turning to face the owner of the voice, who appeared to be a middle-aged woman who could tell was only slightly less tired of this job than she was of her husband. Finn found it very amusing how much humans wore on their faces, when they all thought they were such clever secret keepers. Really, it was just that none of them knew how to read each other. 

“Down this hall, third door on the left.” She said dismissively. Finn doubted she had even looked at him. Humans really did let almost anyone hold power. He met no more resistance on his way down the hall, and instead spent the time reciting his intro in his head. Finn wanted to make sure that he If he couldn’t impress a group of highschoolers, how was he supposed to impress the heavenly bureaucracy? 

Finn knocked on the door of room 46, and was admitted by a balding man of medium height, who seemed unimpressed with him despite knowing nothing about him. “If only he knew.” Finn thought, amused at the idea of a human being unimpressed with an angel. 

“You’re the new student right? There’s an open desk over there,” the man said, pointing to the desk that Finn had ensured was open, “We’re doing chapter seven’s work right now, but I imagine you’ll need to take a few days to catch up, so just do the reading for today.” It was clear from the man’s—Mr. Miller, Finn recalled—tone that he was being dismissed. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it when he realized Mr. Miller had already moved on. In an attempt to avoid looking like a fish, Finn took his seat, still miffed that he hadn’t gotten to do his intro. This wasn’t going according to plan at all.

Finn flipped through the book to look like he was working, a skill he had plenty of practice in, but instead took the time to study the boy next to him. Guardian Angels weren’t typically assigned to teenagers, but apparently this one was going to be an important enough saviour that he warranted one. Though he already knew everything there was to know about him, Finn had never actually seen his charge. Looking at him now, he was surprised by how unremarkable the boy was. He had expected a savior to stand taller, sit straighter, or maybe glow slightly, but this was just a normal boy, indistinguishable from his classmates save for the fact that he was destined to save many souls. 

That wasn’t exactly true, Finn realized, the boy’s eyes were bright and intelligent, and though he was clearly uninterested in the textbook in front of him, Finn would have guessed the boy would do great things, even if that hadn’t been foretold. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Finn asked, and though he already knew the answer, his studies told him exchange names was a ritual most humans performed when they wanted to get to know each other. Silly, Finn knew, but it's not like they knew any better.

“Caleb. And be quiet, Mr. Miller doesn't like talking in class.” The boy half whispered back. 

“Mr. Delaney, please refrain from teaching our new student bad habits.” Mr. Miller called from over the papers he was working on. Caleb gave Finn an, “I told you so,” look and went back to half-assedly doing his work, leaving Finn to do the same until the bell rang. 

“Sorry about that,” Caleb said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and making for the door, “Mr. Miller is a bit old fashioned. So you’re new in town? Finn, right?”

“Yes and yes.” Finn replied, happy the boy was friendlier now that there was no one glowering over paperwork at them. 

“Where are you from?”

“A few hours north of here.” FInn was glad he’d practiced his story in advance, so he would be prepared for any question.

“Really? I have an uncle who lives up there. What was your address?”

Shit. Any question but that one. “On the corner of First and Main.” Finn replied, putting as much confidence into his answer as he could. His master always said that humans respected confidence. 

Caleb tilted his head, then shrugged. “So What brings you down here?”

“Parents’ work.” Finn smiled, relieved that the boy had bought his answer. 

“Ah. Well I need to head home, nice talking to you though.” Caleb said, smiling at Finn, and wow that smile was pretty. No wonder he was destined to save people, he could move heaven if he looked at someone like that. Caleb was halfway across the street when Finn realized he’d been staring into space for the past several seconds, and that his charge was walking away from him.

“Hey, wait, I live down there too!” Finn hurried to catch up to the boy, resolving not to get distracted anymore. 

“Oh, cool, let's walk together then!” Caleb slowed to let Finn catch up, which really wasn’t necessary but Finn supposed it was nice. “So what do your parents do?”

“Business management.”

“Did you like your old house?” 

“Yea.”

“Are you liking it here so far?” 

“I am, yea.” Why was he asking so many questions?

“Did you know that I moved here recently too?”

“I did” Finn had read about this in Caleb’s file. 

“Oh really? Where did I live?” Caleb asked with a challenging glint in his eye

Finn knew this one too. “Maryland, just outside of the city.” He didn’t know why the boy was testing him, but he was doing well since that first slip. 

“Hey,” Caleb said, looking like he’d just had a great idea, “Since we live so close to each other, why don’t you come over to my house for a while? I know it's your first day, but Mr. Miller will still want your homework for today and maybe we could help each other.” 

“I’d love to!” Finn said, excited. He didn’t plan to be able to ingratiate himself with his charge this quickly, but he wasn’t going to complain. The more time he spent with Caleb, the better he could protect him. 

“Great.” Caleb led him to a small house in the middle of the street. “My parents aren’t home right now, so we have the run of the place until this evening. 

The inside of the house was just as small as the outside suggested, but it was warmly decorated in a way that angelic dwellings never were. A wooden staircase led up to a second floor, which Caleb went right for. “Come on, my room is upstairs,” 

Finn followed the boy into his room, deciding he liked the way Caleb walked. For a human, he carried himself well. Confidence, his master would have called it. As an angel he was incapable of envy, so what he was feeling must be admiration. It felt odd to be admiring a human, but he supposed that’s what great humans inspired. 

“Make yourself at home,” Caleb said, stripping out of his shirt in one smooth movement. 

“What are you doing?” Finn resisted the urge to gape for the second time that day.

“Getting naked. It's not like this is anything you haven’t seen before, and I don’t like clothes.” Caleb replied, saying it was like the simplest thing in the world. 

“Why?”

“Like I said, I don’t like clothes. Being naked is fun, you should try it.” Caleb slipped his pants off, turning to look at Finn in nothing but his underwear, which Finn couldn’t help but notice were modestly tented.

“But-”

“But what? But this isn’t how your ‘savior’ is supposed to act? Well too damn bad. I don’t want to be your savior and I don’t want any more guardian angels.” Caleb punctuated every other word with a step forward, pinning Finn against the wall. Despite being about the same size, Finn suddenly felt very small. 

“How?”

“You, Finn of probably-the-last vanguard, are the fourth ‘boy’ in as many months to move into the house across the street and three to the right of mine, sit in the spot next to me in Mr. Miller’s class, and try to talk to me literally seconds after sitting down. Even if you and all the others knew how to act like human teenagers, maybe you should try a different tactic when it fails three times over?” Disdain was written on Caleb’s face, seeming to Finn like this was not the first time he’d done this exact thing. 

“I didn’t know there were others.” There was so much more Finn wanted to say, needed to say, but he could barely think. He couldn’t be found out, he couldn’t mess his first assignment up, not this badly. 

“Yea, that's what the other two said as well. I thought angels would be less political than humans, but I guess not.” Caleb paused, his fire seeming to die out. “So let me guess, you’re gonna vanish now too, pretend you never got this assignment, and pawn me off on some other poor sap?” He backed off, letting the unspoken challenge hang between them. 

“I...I need to think.” Protocol was to leave earth as soon as you were discovered, and wipe any evidence of your presence, including memories. Well, protocol was to not be discovered, but it was a bit late for that. Unfortunately, he couldn’t alter the memories, or alter the thoughts at all, of chosen ones. His mission was to protect Caleb’s future, and everything else, including secrecy, was secondary to that. So he should leave. 

“No, I’m not going to leave. I am charged with protecting you, and I will uphold my duty.” Finn wasn’t quite sure where this resolve came from, but he was in too deep now to back off. 

“Well that's admirable I guess, but like I said earlier, I don’t want a guardian angel. You guys are wet blankets, and much as I like the idea of having a sexy boy around constantly, there’s not much point if you refuse to take your clothes off.” Caleb emphasized this by glancing down at himself, unhelpfully reminding Finn that he was still mostly naked and still very good looking. 

“I’m staying,” Finn tried to evoke confidence, looking Caleb in the eye, “Whether you want it or not.”

“Look, I like being naked, and I like having friends over who also like being naked, and if you’re going to insist on hanging onto me, I need some assurance that you’re not gonna be throwing crosses at us while we commit sins.” Caleb was once again advancing on Finn, who hadn’t moved away from his spot on the wall. 

“What did you have in mind?” Finn had a feeling he knew the answer to this question too. 

Those intelligent eyes of Caleb’s were predatory as they raked up Finn’s toso, finding his eyes. Finn found himself unable to hold the boy’s gaze, looking away as Caleb brought a hand to the angel’s cheek, slowly stroking down to hold his chin. Caleb pressed himself against Finn, leaving their lips a finger's breadth apart. “Stay right where you are and enjoy yourself.” Caleb practically growled, planting his other hand on Finn’s hip. 

Finn swallowed, nodding as best he could with the boy’s hand on his chin. He felt a thumb and then a hand slide underneath his loose shirt, exploring his torso and sending shivers along his body. He knew he should stop this, but Caleb’s hands felt good and the way the boy was looking at him was making his knees weak, and every breath he felt on his lips made it harder to think about anything but the boy in front of him and all the things they couldn’t do. 

“You can touch,” Caleb said, “I know you want to.” 

Against his better judgement, Finn eagerly obliged, running his hands along Caleb’s chest and back, following much the same patterns that were being rubbed into his own torso. 

Caleb grinned, sliding his thumb beneath the waistband of the angel’s jeans, drawing a sharp gasp from him. Regretfully, Caleb released Finn’s chin, freeing his hand to join the first in sliding the angel’s pants off. Finn trebled as his pants hit the floor, revealing his painfully hard erection still trapped by underwear. Caleb ghosted a kiss against the head of Finn’s clothed erection, drawing out a quiet moan. 

“Please…” Finn gasped as Caleb continued to place featherlight kisses on his dick. 

“Please what?” Caleb’s fingers danced along the angel’s waistband

“Stop teasing…” Finn practically begged, abandoning whatever dignity he had left in pursuit of release. 

Caleb grinned, taking mercy on him by freeing the angel’s dick and inhaling sharply, enjoying the scent of very horny angel. He slowly drew his tongue up Finn’s dick, eliciting a soft hiss. He paused at the head, forcing Finn to give him one more pleading keen before he took the dick fully into his mouth. 

Finn quickly lost himself in pleasure as Caleb sucked and licked at him, curling his hands in the boy’s hair. Caleb worked insistently, methodical teasing giving way to unrepentant desire. The room was a soft chorus of moans and gasps, Finn getting louder as the boy drew him closer to orgasm, the rest of the room fading away. 

Finn’s knees gave out as he came with a cry, spilling into his charge’s mouth, who eagerly swallowed. The angel stayed leaning against the wall for several minutes, his mind completely fogged by lust. A soft kiss which he unconsciously returned pulled him out, opening his eyes to see all danger gone from Caleb’s face, replaced by a soft, caring look that made Finn feel warmer than he already did. 

“You still there?” Caleb’s smile really made it hard to think clearly. 

“Yea. That was just...a lot.” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Caleb said with a snicker, “Because there’s no way I’m only doing that once. But for now, you look like you could use some rest. C’mere.” He gestured towards the bed in the corner of the room. 

Finn finally managed to peel himself off the wall, and collapsed into the bed, enjoying the feeling of the boy’s arms around him. He’d have to handle the consequences of what he’d just done at some point, but for now he just wanted to sleep. All he could think was that this assignment was going to be much harder than he’d thought.


End file.
